He's Pregnant
by CristinaLee
Summary: Bam gets Ville pregnant........ Bam Margera/Ville Valo, Vam


It was fucking impossible was the first thoughts that formed in Ville's head. "Are you sure you didn't get something wrong?" His mother, Anita asked the doctor. "How can a 15 year old be pregnant, especially a boy?" "I'm sorry, Mrs. Valo. But we triple checked everything and male pregnancy is not uncommon, rare, not uncommon." The doctor explained. Tears fell from Anita's eyes as she hugged her son. "It's alright, Mum. It'll be ok." Ville assured her. Anita smiled at him weakly. "Come, let's go back home." Ville's father, Kari said. The Valo Family left back to their home. "So, Vil, who's the father?" His little brother, Jess asked. "An American boy I met at Daddy's shop. He's name was Bam." Ville choked. "You guys got it on?" Jess asked. "Yeah, Once. Then he left back to his home in the states."

Bam skated down the street of his neighborhood in West Chester on his way home from Ryan's house. He couldn't stop thinking of the Finn he met on a family vacation to Finland. It was his first time outside of the U.S and his first time with a boy. He loved it, loved him. He was glad he had enough sense to give the Finn his number. But, it had been 6 months since that trip and Ville never called him It hurt, but he lived with it. "Ape! I'm back." Bam called as he came through the door. "Bam, come into the kitchen, please." Ape answered back. Bam groaned and went into the kitchen. His mom and dad were sitting at the table with worried looks. "What Jesse die?" Bam laughed leaning against the counter. "No, Bam. Sit down, we have to talk." Phil said quietly. Bam sat down. "What's up?" "Do you remember when we went to Helsinki?" Ape asked. Bam nodded. "Do you recall meeting a boy named Ville?" Bam's face lit up then dimmed. "What happen to him? Is he alright?" He demanded. "Settle down. He's alright in a way. His mother called us 3 weeks ago." Phil told him. "Okay." Bam said relaxing. "Ville and his family are coming here to see us and to stay awhile. Their plane lands in an hour." Bam hit the roof, he was so over joyed he ran to his room, before his parents could finish their conversation.

Ville sat in the Philadelphia airport. He ran his hand over his growing belly. "Still look like you have a beach ball in there." Jess teased. "Shut up." Ville spat in Finnish. Ape and Phil approached Ville. It wasn't hard to recognize a pregnant 15 year old boy. "Are you Ville?" Ape asked in a soft voice. Ville nodded. "I'm April, Bam's mother and this is Phil his father." She smiled. Ville waved to his parents. The parents greeted and drove back to West Chester. "Does Bam know?" Ville whispered to Ape. "No, He was to excited about seeing you again." She shook her head. A smile pulled at Ville's lips hearing the American's joy of seeing him, but fear of what he'll think about him carrying their child terrified him.

The group entered the 2 story house. "Jesse, Where is Bam?" Phil asked the oldest Margera sibling. "Still in his room." Jesse replied getting up off the couch. "Ah, you must be Ville and your family. Nice to meet you." He smiled shaking their hands. "I'll go get the retard." Jesse said. "No, Can I?" Ville asked shyly. Jesse shrugged, "Sure, his room is at the end of the hall to the left." He said pointing to the stairs. "Thanks." Ville said starting up the stairs.

Ville found the door of Bam's room and stood there a second before knocking. "Come in!" He heard Bam yell. Ville's heart melted as he opened the door and saw Bam standing by his stereo. "Bam." He whispered. Bam turned around and nearly passed out. "Ville? What...Are you...?" He stammered. Ville nodded. "My pregnant, Bam." "Is the baby mine?" He asked. Ville nodded. Bam looked like a deer caught in head lights. He moved forward and hesitated to touch Ville's belly. Ville grabbed his hand and gently placed it on his belly. "You feel her?" He asked watching Bam's expression change to awe and happiness. "Yeah. It's a girl?" "Mhmm." "How far are you?" "Almost 7 months." Ville replied. Bam looked into Ville's beautiful green eyes. He leaned in kissing him. "I missed you, Ville. I love you." Bam confessed against his lips. "I know, Bam. I do too." Ville gasped back. "You sound tired from your flight. Why don't you lay down and take a nap." Bam suggested. Ville nodded. He went and layed in Bam's bed. "Do you need anything?" Bam asked as he turned out the lights and pulled the curtains closed. "Yes, My belly pillow." "Okay, I'll go get it." Bam said and left the room. Ville sighed. He was happy Bam didn't reject him and see him as a freak.

Bam came back with the pillow and gave it to Ville. "What are we going to do, Ville?" Bam asked sitting by him. "I don't know, Bam. We'll have to wait until she's born." Ville yawned drifting off.

For 2 months, Ville and his family stayed in the Margera house hold. Bam and Ville's relationship bloomed lovingly. Even more when the day came for their daughter to arrive in the world. "Bam!!" Ville yelled from the living room. Bam came pounding down the stairs. "What? What's wrong?" He asked. "My water broke." Ville panted. "Oh shit! April!!! Ville's water broke!!" Bam yelled. Everyone rushed to the hospital. They waited patiently as they took Ville into have a C section. After about 45 minutes, Bam came out in scrubs smiling. "We have a 8lb 3oz, 19in long healthy baby girl. She has Ville's eyes." Bam announced as tears ran down his face. Phil hugged his son.

Bam and Ville had decided to give up the baby for adoption. But, the adoption was open, the couple taking her was Ape's sister Amy and her husband Mike. They had an older boy named Ezra. Amy and Mike allowed Bam and Ville to name her. "What are we going to name her, Willa?" Bam asked kissing Ville's forehead. "I like the name Cristina." Ville smiled looking down at the baby in his arms. She had black hair, deep ocean green eyes, cute nose and rosy pink lips. "How about Cristina Lee?" Bam asked. Ville nodded. Bam knew that it broke Ville's heart to let their child go after 9 months and labor, it was hard for him too. But they had to do what was best for the baby. A 16 year old and 15 year old couldn't raise a child and themselves. "Maybe, when we're older and more set in life, we can get her back. But, for now all we can be is people in her life and let Mike and Amy be her parents." Bam told Ville for the millionth time. "I know, Bammie." Ville said looking up at his lover.

A few days later, Cristina was given to Amy and Mike. Ville cried for weeks. Nothing anyone could do, could stop him. Not long after, Ville couldn't handle being in the U.S anymore and went back home to Finland with his family. He started to focus on music to ease his pain. Bam was having a hard time dealing with their decision, seeing his daughter with someone else tore him apart, it fueled his skateboarding to a professional level.

Bam and Ville still talk on the phone 4 times a day and see each other when Ville's Band touring and Bam's Element touring allow. It had been nearly 18 years since they gave Cristina up. Bam had last seen her at her 2nd birthday and Ville when she was 6 weeks old. They decided to met up in West Chester and go to her 18th birthday. "I'm scared." Ville shook as he hugged Bam tightly in the driveway of the house that contained. "I know, baby. But, it'll be ok." Bam said kissing his neck. Mike and Amy approached. "Hey." Amy smiled hugging them. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Mike asked. "Yeah." "Okay, I'll go get her." Mike walked inside. "They is really no doubt she is your guys' child." Amy smiled trying to lighten the mood. "Really?" Ville asked. Amy smiled. She looked behind her and she smiled widened. "There she is."

A beautiful young lady walked up to them. She still had long black hair, deep ocean green eyes, cute nose and rosy pink lips. But now her eyes held a mischievous and relaxed look. She was about 5'11, tone legs and arms, flat stomach, nicely tan skin and a smile what was all Bam. They looked at her in awe, shock, and love. "Hi." She said shyly. She sounded like a soft female version of Ville. "Um...Hi." Bam stuttered. Ville didn't know what to do. "I haven't seen you since you were two." Bam laughed. Cristina smiled again. "Cris, they have something to tell you." Amy said. "Ok." She replied. Bam rubbed the back of his neck. "It's kinda difficult to explain. We never really expected on telling you." He struggled to find the right words. "May I?" April asked walking up. The group nodded. "Cristina, you were adopted by Amy and Mike." Cris snorted. "I could have told you that." She smiled. "But, Cris. Ville and Bam are your blood parents." Ape said. Cristina looked at Ape like she was fucking crazy. Then, she turned and walked away. "She took it better than I thought." Mike said.

Cris went back to the backyard to find Ezra. "Ezra!" She called to him. "What?" "Did you know about them?" She asked pointing to Bam and Ville come towards her with Ape, Mike, Amy and now Phil. Ezra looked at her confused. "About them being my real parents. Which is impossible." "I did. I'm sorry, Cris. I tried telling you several times but they made me swear." "Fucking life is a god damn conspiracy." She snapped. "Is this some kind of joke because I looked it up as a joke for my health class project?" She asked. "No, its not." Ville whispered. "Prove it." Cris said crossing her arms. "You pout your lips just like Ville when your upset." Bam said. Cris snorted again. "I'll show you." Ville said revealing his c-section scar. "9 months and 4 hours of labor to get to this scar and you." He said. He could see her believe him slightly. He sighed. Grabbing her hand he took her back to the Hummer. They sat in the back seat. Ville pulled out a portable DVD player. "Best Video ever." Ville smiled as he pushed play. The image on the screen was of Ville when he was 16. He belly was huge. He laid on an operation table surrounded with doctors. They cut in his lower abdomen from hip to hip. After a few moments they pulled out a baby girl. Seeing herself in pictures as a baby she instantly knew that it was her they were pulling out of Ville's belly. The Video ended with the nurse cleaning her up wrapping her in a blanket and setting her on Ville's chest.

When Cris looked up at Ville, he had tears in his eyes. "Wow. So what does that make you? My mom or dad?" Cris teased as her own tears fell. Ville smiled. "Someone that loves you and died went he had to give you up." Cris hugged him. "I love you too." The two broke completely at the sudden bond they formed. Everyone in the family stood outside the car crying at the sight of the two in the car.

"Can we take Cris to Finland with us? For the summer?" Bam asked. "She's your and Ville's daughter. She can move in with you if she wants." Amy said wiping her eyes. Bam hugged his aunt. "Thank you." "Hey, yo Bam you going to stand there blabbering or get a move on?" Cris called. "I'm coming, sweetie." he said getting in the car with HIS family.


End file.
